creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
House of Mourning
There's a house in Ohio, right outside of a town called simply, Middletown which has been abandoned for who knows how many years. This house is said to be haunted. Very few dare to enter the house or even drive anywhere near it, avoiding even the route next to the house. It's a very simple, but old house which is made of brick with no color, with vines growing around it, three stories, if you count the basement, and is run down from many years of neglect. That was when I decided to pay a visit to said house. I was intrigued by the many stories I hear about it, some even saying that just simply driving next to it would curse you and one person had his car fall apart just passing by it. Personally, I had been one to never believe in ghosts or curses, so I went inside the house completely skeptical and believe nothing would happen. Before going into the house I had done some research. Apparently, the house was built during the civil war as part of the underground railroad and housed many fugitive slaves during the war. There were no reports of deaths occurring in the house, at least none that I could find. Just the historical value of the house alone was enough to make me want to pay it a visit, if nothing else I would get a history lesson. The house inside was very run down and showed it's neglect even more so inside than it did on the outside. The staircase was blocked by what looked like wood that had fallen off the ceiling of the building. Inside of it was completely empty and had (of course) no electricity or running water. It was completely barren of anything inside and looked just like an abandoned building. After several moments of investigating this run down house, I decided I was bored and started to leave. That was when things began to get weird. Upon turning the front door knob, I found that I was locked inside. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make the damn lock unlock. Then, I noticed that the staircase right in front of me was no longer blocked. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to ascend the stairs slowly, afraid of falling through what I thought was rotting wood and afraid of what I may find. As I climbed each step I began to hear whispering. It got more and more rapid and louder until I reached the top step, where it just suddenly stopped. All of the doors on the top floor had looked like they were brand new and looked nice even. I was a little bit creeped out and exhilarated at the same time. Something was finally happening and I was witnessing it! I creeped slowly towards the door closest to me on the left. When I opened it, I was disgusted at what I saw. There was a woman who looked about mid 30's and had beautiful blonde hair and a 19th century type dress on, hanging from the ceiling and looked like she had just hung herself just moments ago. I also noticed a note on the wooden stool she stood on to hang herself. I walked slowly towards it and read it. It was your typical suicide note, Sorry, but there no other choice was all that was written on it. Upon putting it back in its place, I heard a voice right behind me, "Hello, Darling". I was shocked and turned around to see this same woman and replied, "Who are you?" She gave me a smile and said, "Technically, I should ask you the same thing, being in my house and all" "Right, my name is Jason. Now would you tell me who you are?" I inquired. She just giggled and said, "Now, now, don't be rude. Just stay a while I will be right back." She started towards the door and I began to follow. However, as I stepped outside of the room I saw no trace of her, it was like she vanished into thin air. Then, out of nowhere, the hallway began to spin and I started to get dizzy. Voices were whispering all around me and I heard intermittent blood curdling screams. At this point I was scared out of my mind and ran down the stairs, tripping on my way down. Of course when I tried the door knob again, it was still locked. So I ran back upstairs, everything still spinning and tripping more and more constantly until I reached the furthest door on the end of the hallway. I slammed the door shut and gasped for breath as the dizziness slowly disappeared and so did the screams and whispers. As I turned around I saw another horrific sight. All over the room, the floor, the walls, and the ceiling, was blood and in the center of the room was a body that looked like it had been shot multiple times. There was no note here, insinuating to me that it was actually murder that occurred here. I also saw no trace of a weapon anywhere. Also, as I was looking around I noticed that the windows now had glass on them, unlike what I had seen from the outside. When I saw a reflection in the glass behind me, I let out a yell from being startled and saw a man standing behind me, all of the blood now gone. "So, did they let you inside here too? You shouldn't be hanging around here, the men will find you and kill us all if they see you," He said. "Who are you?" I asked struggling to breathe. "Oh my. Just relax for a few moments, I know your escape had to be difficult and long." "I just want to know who you are." He just like the woman, disappeared as he walked out of the room. I saw on the wooden rocker for a few moments and then stood up after catching my breath. I felt like I was slowly losing my sanity. Just as last time, the hallway began to spin and the screams could be heard again, only this time was a bit different. Now the screams were right behind me and this ugly...thing was chasing me. I let out a scream of my own and started running. It looked like a human, but had no skin, no eyes, razor sharp claws instead of hands, and looked like it had plenty of muscle on it. Needless to say, the thing scared the hell out of me when it started to sprint towards me. It tackled me to the ground and I struggled as hard as I could for several moments before I finally managed to push it off of me and get up and run to the door on the opposite side and was the last door on the top floor I hadn't explored yet. I barricaded the door the moment I got in with a dresser that was right next to it and managed to stop the monster from entering in with me. It beat the door for several moments before it left. After it quit, I let out a huge sigh of relief and looked behind me into the room. This room had no grotesque sights, just a teenaged girl who looked about 18 or 19 years old and she was sitting on her bed looking at me with beautiful hazel eyes. She stood up and I saw that she was almost as tall as me and had very dark brown hair. She got in very close to me and whispered softly in my ear, "I've been waiting for you. Almost two hundred years of waiting and I finally found you." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Just know this, I will never mistreat you, never demand anything, and most importantly, I will never leave you." She smiled as she said this. Her smile was very enchanting, I couldn't hardly look away whenever she did. "Can I leave this house now?" I asked. "Yes, in fact, it would be best for both of us if we left." She replied, still smiling. "What about the monster out there?" "Oh, don't mind him. He's gone now." Trusting her words, I unbarricaded the door. Upon returning to the hallway, it did not spin, there was no screaming, and the monster was nowhere to be seen. I descended the stairs and to my relief, the door was unlocked as she had promised. Also as she had promised, she followed me to my car and lived with me at my house. Weeks went by and I was very happy when I was around her. She seemed to always share the same interests as me and always had an interest in what I had to say. What was weird was that I thought she was a ghost, but yet every time was made love, it felt very real and I could touch her. She even became pregnant with our first child two months later and that was when we decided to get married. After we got married and our child was born was when things went weird again. Every time I was away from her, I felt like I was having a withdraw of some sort. I got grouchy, hell I couldn't hardly function most of the time. Yet, every time I came home to her, I felt euphoria like I imagine a drug addict felt when he took his daily dose. My co workers began complaining about me and eventually it got so bad that I was fired. It didn't bother me though, that just meant more time for her. Of course, since I lost my job child services took our child away and put her up for adoption. Oddly enough, it didn't even bother me. My mind became more and more focused on her. It was all I could think about was my wife. She was my life and the only thing that I revolved around. Like she promised, she never complained about anything and never made any demands. All she too wanted was to spend every moment with me. The weird part is, the more time I spent around her, the more obsessed I became with her. I couldn't focus on anything else. When I tried to just for the sake of doing something else, it never succeeded. Slowly, I was losing my mind until one day it all became clear and then everything disappeared to black. Category:Places Category:Demon/Devil